


Reassurance

by writingLILY



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: Citron sighs because it was reasonable but keeping everything in a bottle will break it. And, Citron doesn't want Itaru to break.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Kudos: 21





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Citron and Itaru are characters of A3! and does not belong to me in any way. They belong to Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Don't forget to hit kudos and leave a comment!!

Citron watches everyone talk and mingle. He smiles at the sight in front of him because it feels like family. then, his eyes land in front of Itaru. He's near enough the others but Citron can see the space he puts between him and the rest of them. He frowns.

He thought it was just because Itaru was playing games but once is a coincidence and so does twice. And then, it happened again and Citron knows there's something wrong. He wasn't dumb enough to confront the man so soon about it.

He doesn't confront him about that few inches distance that feels like ocean wide. He doesn't confront him but he observes and observes.

And then, he realizes what was wrong and he can't help but want to help the man more. He remembers that Itaru did not join the troupe to act but to have a room and a time for himself. Or, at least he wasn't enthusiastic about it as much as the others.

But why did he not want to talk about it? Citron thinks to himself.

Maybe because he's an adult and he feels guilty for not being into acting as much as the kids that even the apathetic Masumi is so into? For not being able to keep up? Or he doesn't know or trusts anyone in the troupe yet? 

Citron sighs because it was reasonable but keeping everything in a bottle will break it. And, Citron doesn't want Itaru to break.

Citron waits for the sun to sleep and for the stars to decorate the night sky. He walks towards Itaru's room and enters. Maybe because he was quiet or because Itaru was so engrossed to his game he doesn't notice his presence. Citron thinks it's better that way.

He keeps quiet until he sees Itaru saving the game and whispers, "You can talk to us you know?" Although, as soon as the words left his lips he thinks that it'd be bad to add something to the director's shoulder again when she's already carrying a lot.

Itaru jolts in surprise looking at where the voice came from. He sees Citron and sigh, "How long have you been there?" He was so engrossed in playing he didn't even notice Citron who was the noisiest in the troupe. And then he realizes that Citron was quiet & not his usual self.

Itaru raises an eyebrow when Citron doesn't answer him and runs his fingers through his hair. "What are you talking about?" He says going back to his game.

"You can at least talk to me, Itaru," Citron says and he sees itaru moving to save the game again. citron thinks he has his full attention now so he sits up and looks at itaru's back illuminated by the light from the screen.

Itaru faces Citron and asks again, "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"No need to act dumb, Itaru," Citron says and Itaru notices how he doesn't butcher his Japanese anymore.

"Speak up if you can't go on anymore. Promise me," citron says looking at itaru's eyes. he hopes the conviction can be seen in his eyes because he knows how hard it is when you're in a foreign place surrounded by things and people unknown. He knows because that's how it currently is for him.

"Promise me okay?" He continues squeezing Itaru's shoulder because he genuinely wishes for Itaru to see the spring troupe as his family because even though he only spent a few weeks with them Citron sees the spring troupe as his family.

"Sure," Itaru says in a small voice not because he's unsure but because for the first time he feels like he can have someone to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> This started from that cannon scene of Masumi and Citron's minichat of how Citron lurks around. I thought that he must've seen a lot and he's really observant and this is how it turned out. So, I hope you liked it and follow me in twitter, yeah?
> 
> TWT: @flwnglily


End file.
